


I Get Carried Away

by lighthouseglow



Series: Nexus Archives [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Cultural Differences, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Drabble, Driving, Exploration, Gen, Movie Quotation(s), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: "Just so you guys know, I've never driven one of these..."





	I Get Carried Away

"Just so you guys know, I've never driven one of these..."

"My stomach's already figuring that out, Lily," said Vetra uneasily from somewhere to my right.

"On the digs we always took Makos."

"As long as she doesn't flip the Nomad over, we should be fine, Vetra," Liam said cheerily.

...He said that just before I hit the accelerator, of course. Suddenly there was the heat and sand--sand was everywhere on this godforsaken planet--of Eos in our faces. "I don't like sand," I muttered, quoting from _Star Wars Episode II_. "It's coarse and rough...and irritating. And it gets everywhere."

"You're bringing the prequels up at a time like this, Ryder?" Liam groaned.

"Yes, Kosta, I am. This is where the fun begins."

"Is this some human inside joke?" Vetra asked, clinging to her armrest and looking ill.

"Yeah. It is. I'll explain when Lily stops making the world spin."

"Just for that I'll have to drive a little longer, Kosta."


End file.
